


Suffering

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [88]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Chris and Victor always have a good time together, even when they're sick.





	Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for a younger Chris and Victor hanging out while sick. This is set sometime after Chris' senior debut, but before the anime starts, with the two of them hanging out in Russia together. Enjoy!

Victor wakes up congested and with a scratchy throat. Upon seeing that Chris is also awake, he groans. “This is all your fault.”

Chris pouts. “How is this my fault? You’re the one who decided to go swimming in the fountain.”

“That’s because you dared me to,” Victor points out, coughing into his elbow and clearing his throat.

“You need to lighten up sometimes,” Chris protests. “Besides, you can’t deny that you enjoyed it.”

That’s very true, but Victor’s not very happy now that he’s suffering from the consequences of his decisions. “Why did you decide to go swimming, too? Nobody dared you.”

“Ah, but you looked like you were having so much fun, I just had to join you. Plus, I’m Swiss so I’m not about to be put off by a little cold weather.” As soon as he’s done saying that, Chris is forced to duck into his elbow with a sudden sneeze.

Victor smirks at him. “I guess that the cold got to you after all,” he teases.

“I suppose so,” Chris admits. His voice is unusually raspy and hoarse. “The Russian chill is a bit worse than what I’m used to.”

If it was during competition season, Yakov would have his head over this. But since it’s during the off season, Victor can deal with a little cold. “I guess that we probably shouldn’t try to go sight-seeing today.”

They end up spending the day sprawled on the couch, watching reruns of the Winter Olympics. It’s cozy in the living room, and Victor digs out all the blankets that he owns out of one of his closets so they’re in a warm, cozy nest. 

A comfortable silence falls over the living room, only broken by the occasional cough or sniffle.

“I’m going to compete in the Olympics someday,” Victor announces with a dreamy look on his face, watching the skaters glide gracefully across the ice. 

“Oh yeah?” Victor nods enthusiastically at the question. “Then I guess I’ll see you there.” 

“It’s a deal,” Victor replies, his eyes gleaming. The solemn moment is broken by a sudden sneeze from Chris. The younger skater grabs a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

“Here’s to our skating careers,” Victor says, raising his glass of water in a toast. “And to suffering together.” Chris grins back at him and they clink glasses. Maybe being sick doesn’t have to be that bad if you’re with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
